Shyarly
|eyes = Niebieskie |hair = Czarne |japanese voice = Romi Park }} Shyarly jest syreną o cechach ostronosa atlantyckiego żyjącą na wyspie ryboludzi. Jest właścicielką Mermaid Cafe oraz przybraną siostrą Arlonga. Kiedyś przepowiadała przyszłość, lecz postanowiła pozbyć się kryształowej kuli. Wygląd Madam Shyarly ma duże, pomalowane na fioletowo paznokcie, czerwone usta i niebieskie oczy z pochyłymi źrenicami, przypominające te u rekinów. Kiedy jest zła, jej oczy przybierają złowieszczy wygląd oraz pokazuje swoje ostre zęby. Włosy są koloru czarnego z grzywką zarzuconą na prawą stronę twarzy. Jej ogon jest w kolorze ciemnoniebieski z płetwą grzbietową na dolnej części pleców tam, gdzie łączy się jej humanoidalna część z rybią. Pod płetwą grzbietową znajduje się biała łata, mniejsze płetwy z tyłu i przodu oraz płetwa ogoniasta. Shyarly nosi fioletową bluzę z kapturem, która jest zapinana tylko na środku, przez co odsłania dekolt i brzuch, na którym znajduje się łańcuch. Często można zauważyć ją palącą fajkę. Kiedy była mała, nosiła sukienkę z kapturem w jasnym kolorze z paskiem z boku. Jednakże w anime jej ubranie przedstawiono w kolorystyce, którą ma aktualnie. Galeria Shyarly's Size.png|Rozmiar Shyarly w porównaniu do przeciętnego rozmiaru człowieka i syreny. Shyarly_at_Age_3.png|Shyarly w wieku 3 lat. Shyarly_as_a_Child.png|Shyarly jako dziecko. Shyarly_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Shyarly z anime. Shyarly_With_Bandages.png|Zabandażowana Shyarly po zranieniu przez Hody'ego. Osobowość thumb|lewo|200px|Shyarly rozgniewana z powodu wulgarności Luffy'ego. Madam Shyarly jest miłą kobietą. Użyczyła jeden z pokoi Słomkowym, gdzie mogli zaopikować się chorym Sanjim, mimo tego, że pokonali oni jej brata. Dała także Keimi dzień wolny od pracy, by mogła spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi. Nie lubi niegrzeczności ani wulgaryzmów, ponieważ bardzo się rozgniewała, gdy Luffy spytał się, czy syreny robią kupę. Jednakże jej gniew wydaje się krótkotrwały, ponieważ uspokoiła się i powróciła do swojego normalnego "ja" zaraz po tym, jak Luffy ją przeprosił. Mimo że jest wróżbitką, uważa to za ciężar, ponieważ większość jej wizji przepowiadają złe rzeczy. W konsekwencji sądzi, iż najlepiej pozostawić przyszłość jako nieznaną. Mimo faktu, że nie wróżyła już, była ciekawa na tyle, że zobaczyła przyszłość Luffy'ego. Kiedy zobaczyła mężczyznę w słomkowym kapeluszu, który będzie odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie wyspy ryboludzi, wpadła w panikę, krzycząc, że Luffy powinien zostać wypędzony z wyspy, co pokazało, jak bardzo przerażona była. Zmieniło się to kiedy nowa załoga ryboludzi rozpoczęła przejmowanie wyspy. Shyarly spokojnie oznajmiła Hody'emu Jonesowi, że do Monkey D. Luffy zniszczy wyspę ryboludzi, a nie on Hody, okazując w ten sposób to, że wierzy ona w swoje przepowiednie dotyczące przyszłości ponad wszystkie inne widoczne kłopoty. Po tym, jak wojna domowa się skończyła, Shyarly zniszczyła swoją kryształową kulę, twierdząc, że już nigdy nie spojrzy w przyszłość i byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa, gdyby jej ostatnie przepowiednie się nie spełniły. W odróżnieniu od jej brata, Shyarly nie jest uprzedzona do wszystkich ludzi, ponieważ nawet zachęcała dzieci z wyspy ryboludzi do przekonania się na własne oczy, zamiast słuchać opinii innych. Historia Przeszłość W czasie jej młodych lat została odrzucona przez ojca i opuściła go wraz z piętnastoletnim Arlongiem, zamieszkując w dzielnicy ryboludzi. W wieku 4 lat przewidziała zbliżającą się erę piratów, gdzie faktycznie po roku pojawiło się wielu piratów na wyspie. W pewnym momencie wysłuchała opowieści Hachyka o Rayleighu. Przed wojną Białobrodego, Shyarly przewidziała śmierć Imperatora, co faktycznie się spełniło. Umiejętności i moce Jako, iż jest właścicielką Mermaid Cafe, ma ona nad nią całkowitą kontrolę. Będąc syreną, posiada ona moce charakterystyczne dla tej rasy. Nie było to pokazane, ale może mieć moc rozmawiania z rybami oraz wzywania ich za pomocą sonaru, które są jedynymi z podstawowych zdolności dla wszystkich nich. Pomijając zdolność oddychania pod wodą, jako syrenka, ma również zdolność bardzo szybkiego pływania, znacznie szybszego niż latające ryby używane przez Usłanoróżanych Rybojeźdźców. Jednakże na lądzie jest całkowicie bezbronna. Przepowiadanie przyszłości Jako wróżbitka ma zdolność przepowiadania przyszłości. Używa kryształowej kuli jako medium, dzięki któremu jest w stanie zajrzeć w przyszłość. Ponieważ kula ta była widziana na gigantycznym małżu, nie wiadomo czy jest wykonana z kryształu, czy jest to, może perła. Jedyną wadą jej mocy jest to, że nie jest w stanie określić, kiedy przepowiednia się spełni. Shyarly's_Crystal_Ball.png|Usopp i Luffy patrzą w kryształową kulę Madam Shyarly. Shyarly's_Prediction.png|Przepowiednia Shyarly. Shyarly's_Crystal_Ball_Broken.png|Rozbita kula zaraz po tym, gdy Słomkowi uratowali wyspę ryboludzi. Jej przepowiednie są bardzo dokładne, ponieważ przepowiedziała początek nowej ery piratów, a także wynik wojny na Marineford i śmierć Białobrodego. Niedawno przewidziała, że mężczyzna podobny do Luffy'ego zniszczy wyspę ryboludzi, co się jednak nie spełniło. Luffy opuścił wyspę, nie niszcząc jej. Natomiast zdarzenia, które przewiduje Shyarly mogą wydarzyć się w dowolnym momencie, nawet za parę lat, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że prognozy te nie są jednak błędne. Rozbijając własną kulę, Shyarly zrezygnowała ze swoich zdolności wróżenia. Różnice między mangą a anime W mandze wizja Shyarly przedstawia jedynie sylwetkę mężczyzny w słomkowym kapeluszu, nie ukazując obrazu Luffy'ego. Doprowadziło to do tego, że fani spekulują, iż Luffy może nie być tym, który zniszczy wyspę. Sprawa tłumaczenia thumb|left|Imię Shyarly w anime. W 610. rozdziale jej imię zapisane jest jako "Shyarly", lecz napis jest niewyraźny. Dopiero w 529. odcinku dokładnie widać, co znajdowało się na szyldzie. W tłumaczeniu Viz Manga i dubbingu FUNimation nadano jej imię Shirley. Błędy i poprawki Volume_Change_644a.png|Oryginalne przedstawienie Shyarly w 644. rozdziale. Volume_Change_644b.png|Poprawki naniesione w 65. tomie. Shyarly została oryginalnie przedstawiona jako młoda kobieta we wspomnieniach z młodości Hody'ego, co sugerowałoby to, że jest ona starsza od niego. Jednakże Hody ma 30 lat, a Shyarly 29. Zostało to poprawione w wydaniu 65. tomu, w którym została przedstawiona już jako dziewczynka. Nawigacja en:Shyarly ca:Shirley de:Shyarly it:Shirley id:Shirley fr:Shirley zh:雪莉 Kategoria:Syreny Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z wyspy ryboludzi